Searching for You
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: AU: A mysterious man walks into the club. Everyone stops and stares, but he only has one mission tonight. The dark haired man must find his mysterious lady. Previously a one shot, but now it's one and two shot glimpses into Rukia and Shuuhei's life.
1. The Meeting

**This is a one shot that I threw together. It is lightly edited so please excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly, a mysterious, tall man dressed in an Armani suit and tie walked through the door when the whole club stopped to stare at him. His black suit and cat like movements had tongues hanging on the floor. Women wanted him, and men wanted to be him. Their glazes followed him as he walked through a sea of people until he was stopped by a brunette woman with voluptuous curves. She leaned over leaving little to the imagination in revealing red dress to purr in his ear; yet, he lightly pushed her away. This stunned men in the room. The woman could give the singer Rangiku a run for her money; yet, the dark haired man refused her. But he was a man on a mission tonight. He ignored the rest of the cat calls and women mumbling that he was absolutely gorgeous! A few more women were even brave enough to approach him, but he gracefully side stepped them leaving a trail of heart broken women in his wake.

The spiky haired man only had one prey tonight. Dark grey eyes searched the room for his raven haired woman. Rukia would be hard to find in his crowd as men and women roamed the dance floor. His glaze was filled with colorful outfits were causing his attention to waver. But then he caught a glimpse of moon light. He knew where his little mysterious woman would be.

Slowly, he walked over to the open balcony hidden a maze of boxes. His heart pounded in his chest as he quietly admired his lady in an A-frame white dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her small bust. The crystals along the top of her dress caused the moon light to shimmer around her. While her four inch heels gave her some much needed height – at least according to her. Her petite frame was one of her interesting attributes

"You look gorgeous in the moonlight, Rukia. White suits you." His deep, silky voice flowed over her as an excited shiver went down her spine.

"Shuuhei, you're late!" Rukia replied as she turned around to greet him. She couldn't believe her traitorous body wanted him while she wanted to strangle him.

He hide the smile trying to break out. She was just so damn cute when she was mad at him. "You do know I was saving someone's life. I think I deserve a pass." He stated as a sexy grin emerged on his face. He could no longer fight his happiness to see her. His eyes soaked in his beloved.

Rukia's violet glaze softened as she slightly melted inside. He just had to give her that damn grin. Shuuhei knew she that she was putty in his hands when he did that! He was irresistible. "You still could have called." She replied. Strong, muscular arms wrapped around her from the back. His arms pulled her little frame her closer before placing a kiss on her forehead as the couple watched the moon. He soaked in Rukia's presence. Nothing compared in life to having her in his arms.

"What do I need to do to be forgiven?" He asked softly causing her to smile into his arms that were draped around her neck.

"You have to explain to Byakuya why you were late…" She replied as an evil grin spread across her face. "By yourself."

He arched a sexy, eyebrow at her bluff. Damn! The woman knew how to draw first blood. She was small, but mighty. "He's going to kill me, you know. Would you want your fiancée dead?" He asked with mock pity in his eyes.

Their cat and mouse game was always fun, but Rukia knew this game all to well. She was going to win tonight. She smirked at Shuuhei then raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him "Would you want me to tell brother that you asked me to marry you without his permission?" A lump formed in Shuuhei's throat as he thought about facing the Great Byakuya Kuchiki, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and the CEO of Senbonzakura Technologies. Byakuya would not appreciate Shuuhei bucking tradition no matter how successful of a surgeon and musician that he was.

"I hate you." He muttered as he rolled his eyes. Rukia knew he didn't mean his words. Shuuhei just didn't want to face her brother by himself, especially since he planned to correct his problem tonight.

Laughter bubbled out of Rukia as she watched Shuuhei's face. She figured that the poor man had suffered enough for now. Although, later tonight would be another matter altogether she thought wickedly as she bit her bottom lip. The man was just too delicious and distracting for his own good.

"How about we face him together?" Rukia asked noticing that she left him hanging for longer than she intended. Tension left his body at her suggestion. They would explain his tardiness, then he planned to ask her scary brother for her hand. But Rukia planned on marrying him no matter what Byakuya told him. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion that Byakuya would be extremely pleased. After all, they train together in kendo from time to time, and Byakuya hasn't killed him yet.

"That would be great." Shuuhei stated before picking Rukia up and twirling her around in the air. Normally, Rukia wouldn't allow this childish action in public like this, but the two lovers were by themselves at the moment.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as he placed her on the ground.

"I love you too, Shuuhei." As she pulled him down for a soul searing kiss as promises of later tonight filled the air.

* * *

 **This may be a one-shot or a few one shots. It's up to y'all! Let me know what you think! Just please don't flame these two if you do not like the pairing. They are one of my favorite crack pairings; although, Ichigo and Rukia are my favorite pairing. I also wrote this because I felt bad for what I'm putting him through in one of my Matchmaking Trouble story. Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Dreaded Question

**(AN:) I wanted to give a big thank you to BlackLeafTree, Cavisze, that1person, and anon for reviewing! Y'all are awesome! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The couple broke away from their kiss to make their way to Byakuya. An hour was an understandable wait for an up and coming surgeon. Just about two hours was pushing it. Patience was not one of Byakuya's best virtues, but he always hid it well behind his icy exterior. Rukia knew that if they made Byakuya wait any longer then he would probably slowly murder them – scratch that! He'd get Renji to slowly murder them while Byakuya tortured Shuuhei to get every single detail about his and Rukia's love life out of the poor man.

Shuuhei and Rukia walked toward the special room Kukaku Shiba had for nobles, specifically the sound proof room. Nervously, Shuuhei wiped his hands on the side of his suit. He was sweating bullets as he "walked towards his death". Questions whirled around in his head. Nothing on this earth prepared you to meet Byakuya Kuchiki. Nothing in this galaxy prepared you to ask Byakuya Kuchiki for his sister's hand in marriage that she already said yes to.

The vision in white glanced over at her handsome companion. She tried to hide the smile on her face. As for Shuuhei, he was hyperventilating. The poor man didn't know that he had nothing to worry about, but she couldn't ruin Byakuya's surprise. He has been expecting to have the "talk" with her charming fiancée for a few months now. The only thing Byakuya would kill them for was being over two hours late.

Large golden doors greeted the couple as they arrived at their destination. With a deep breath, Shuuhei opened the doors and let Rukia pass through first. She walked over to greet her brother. He looked very regal sitting in a fancy chair.

Byakuya sat at the head of a long table in the room. He graced the couple with a rare, evil smile. "Hello, Hisagi."

Shuuhei's heart stopped as Rukia went over to place a kiss on her brother's cheek. Rukia whispered in her brother's ear "Be nice!" Byakuya with held a chuckle at his sister's unvoiced threat.

Shuuhei stared ahead while his eyes followed Rukia. All he could think about was that he was a dead man! It has been at least three years since Byakuya had called him by his last name in a non-formal environment. Their weekly to bi-weekly sparing saw to their bonding. But ever since Shuuhei started dating Byakuya's little sister, he watched him like a hawk. The grey eyed man knew every move Shuuhei make in life.

Rukia saw that Shuuhei was stalling. She wrapped an arm around Shuuhei and guide him until he was close to the table. With a gentle shove, Rukia pushed her fiancée toward her brother. "Brother, Shuuhei wanted to talk to you." She said with a sickly sweet smile. Byakuya's grey eyes darted to his prey while Rukia threw Shuuhei a wink. "You two have fun. I need to go check on food preparations."

You could hear a pin drop as soon as Rukia walked out of the room. Dark grey eyes pleaded with the retreating form to come save him. The men both knew that her excuse was bogus.

Turning his glaze to Byakuya, Shuuhei too a deep breath before he began his treacherous journey to ask for Rukia's hand being with a formal apology. "Byakuya, please excuse my tardiness..."

The young Kuchiki heir held up his hand to stop Rukia's panicked suitor, who just so happened to be one of his dear friends. "It's fine, Hisagi." Byakuya said with a smile. "Rukia explained that you were in surgery an hour ago, and that you couldn't get away for a while. But I would have preferred a call from you to inform me of your tardiness rather than relaying the message to my sister. Was I misunderstand that this was a semi-important meeting for us?"

It was killing Shuuhei to be this formal with Byakuya. What ever happened to the Byakuya from their easy going sparing matches or trips to a little unknown sports bar? "No, Lord Kuchiki. You were not wrong. I apologize, but I was elbow deep in blood. It's extremely hard to place a call when you are like that and your division is short staffed. The minute I could spare a nurse, I had her call Rukia. I knew she would be worried if I was extremely late." A slight blush colored Shuuhei's face.

Byakuya nodded in acceptance. "Very well, now tell me, Hisagi, what did you want to talk to me about?"

A lump formed in Shuuhei's throat. He tried to swallow, but nothing happened. Byakuya finally lost his patience and arched a perfect raven eyebrow at him. "Uh…Byakuya… I mean Lord Kuchiki, I want you to know that Rukia means the world to me."

"Hisagi, have a seat before you pass out!" Byakuya told the nervous, pale man in front of him. Shuuhei to the seat right next to Byakuya. "Now, please continue."

"Hmm… Well, I told you how Rukia means the world to me. Who would have imagined an accidental meeting would turn my world upside down?" A nervous laugh escaped Shuuhei's mouth.

"It turned my world upside down too if I remember correctly. One of my best friends randomly started to dating my sister." Byakuya stated in an emotionless voice.

Silver grey eyes clashed with dark grey ones. "Hey, you know I would have asked permission first if I knew who she was! She didn't say a damn word about even having a brother until I was at your door!" Shuuhei protested. He thought that Byakuya had let that incident go.

Rukia came through the door then to see the men still talking. She could see the mirth in Byakuya's eyes while Shuuhei was still flustered. With a sigh, she decided to save the two. "Would you just get over with it, and quite torturing Shuuhei, Byakuya! This is not one of your sparring matches!" The petite woman snapped and disappeared back wherever she came from.

A sudden booming laughter filled the room. "I'm sorry, Shuuhei. It's too much fun to mess with you man!" Byakuya said as he clasped his friend on the back.

A wide eyed Shuuhei stared at the Kuchiki heir in shock. This is the most emotional that Byakuya has ever displayed to anyone other ran Rukia. "Ask what you want to ask, my friend."

"I would like your permission to marry Rukia." Shuuhei stated almost calmly now that he knew Byakuya was messing with him.

"Before I give you my answer, I want to ask you one question." Byakuya stated as he waited for Shuuhei to nod. A very serious expression crossed his face before he asked, "Can you handle being about of the Kuchiki Clan?" He asked with a smirk.

Shuuhei was shocked at this question. He expected to be grilled to the core even though Byakuya already knew most of the answers. Finally realizing that this was his old friend, Shuuhei answered him , "Byakuya, I've been around you and Rukia enough to know what the hell. I'm getting into. Why do you think that would change now?"

Byakuya rose from his chair while Shuuhei followed suit. In an uncharacteristic move, Byakuya hugged his dazed friend. "Welcome to the family, Shuuhei Hisagi."

Rukia popped around a corner from where she was hidden "It's about damn time y'all finished!". A broad smile graced her face as she ran to hug her fiancée and her brother.

* * *

 **Thank y'all very much for reading and those who review!**

 **Do y'all have any request about wanting to see parts of their lives? I already have one lined up showing how they met.**


	3. A Birthday Disaster

**Thanks for keeping interested in this everyone! I appreciate the reviews! I'm sure you're curious how Rukia and Shuuhei met so here is their story with a little preview into their future! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Six years later…_

"I want another story, mama! I want to hear how you met daddy!" A sleepy Hisana asked.

"You want to hear our story again?" Rukia asked her daughter. The little girl rubbed her eyes as she fought sleep, but she desperately wanted another bed time story.

Suddenly, the door way to the room darkened. Shuuhei had a broad smile as he peaked around the corner to checked in on his wife and daughter. Then his smile grew even bigger as his glaze swept to his wife's barely there belly. He suspected that they'd soon have another little one running around judging by Rukia's food cravings lately. He couldn't wait for her to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes, mama." Hisana's musical voice broke through Shuuhei's ears as he watched his beautiful little girl and her mother. Rukia's violet eyes locked with Shuuhei's dark grey ones.

"Why doesn't daddy come sit with us? I'm sure he would love help tell the story!" She threw a smirk at her husband.

"Anything to make my princess happy." He replied as he made his way through the pathway of Chappy the Rabbit dolls. The bed slightly dipped with his weight as Shuuhei sat by his raven haired daughter. "Now, where was mama?"

Hisana's eyes lit up with excitement. "She hasn't even started yet, daddy!" She giggled. Hisana looked in awe at her dad with those lovely violet eyes as she thought about her parents tale. "Auntie Ran always says you were mama's knight in shining armor since the first time she met you!"

"He sure was sweetheart. Daddy rescued mama from the evil prince!" Shuuhei sent Rukia a heated look. Their first meeting official meetings seemed straight out of a fairy tail.

With a soft sigh, Rukia began Hisana the child friendly version on their story. "Once upon a stormy afternoon, a raven haired maiden worked hard at Urahara's Café on her birthday…"

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku burst through the double doors of the café bearing gifts. They were soaking wet from the storm, but the rain couldn't damp their spirits. The couple had a mission - give Rukia her presents to use for tomorrow night!

"Hey, midget, where are you?" He asked loudly. The café was dead except for a single customer and its raven-haired waitress. The orange haired man zeroed in on his target in the back of the store putting syrups in bottles. Ichigo sat Rukia's two gift on a nearby table before running up to her and grabbing her from behind. Rukia let go of the bottle that she was holding right before she was swung around in a big circle. "Happy birthday, Rukia." He said as he placed her on the ground, then gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Ichigo!" Rukia returned his hug. She glanced around Ichigo to see Rangiku smiling at her. "Where is my hug, Ran?"

"Right here!" Rangiku squealed as she stole Rukia from Ichigo smothering the poor girl in her rather large cleavage.

"Ran! You're suffocating me!" Rukia barely got out.

"Honey, leave Rukia alone. Are you going to kill her before we have her party tomorrow?" Ichigo asked as he tried not to laugh at the sight before him. His petite friend was being suffocated by his girlfriend's breast.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Rukia!" Rangiku looked away sheepishly as she let her victim go.

Rukia sent Ichigo a nod. He knew she meant thank you. They always knew what the other were thinking. It's been that way since they were little. "So how has today been?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Well for working on my birthday, it's been pretty good. Urahara gave me a spiced latte and a vanilla cupcake with sprinkles on the house. Then I got a surprise lunch from Byakuya. Finally, my two best friends came to wish me well! What's not to be happy about?" Rukia asked. She felt so content today.

Seeing a small smirk appear on Rukia's face, Rangiku walked to the table holding two bags. "Today gets better because what's a birthday without gifts?" She asked.

"You didn't have to get me anything! You know stopping by would have covered it!" Rukia let out an exaggerated sigh, but a large smile graced her face in the next instant. "But thank you for my presents." She tackled Ichigo and Rangiku in a double hug.

"What are you waiting for? Open your presents, midget!" Rukia sent Ichigo a glare, but he just smirked at her. He knew that she wouldn't cause a public scene even if "public" one person that wasn't part of their close group.

The birthday girl opened a bright blue bag. A small gasp escaped her lips as she pulled out a snowflake shaped necklace with matching earrings. At the center of each was an opal. This was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she had ever seen. "Ichi… You shouldn't have this is too much!" Rukia said as she tried to give him the jewelry back.

"This is from the whole Kurosaki family, Rukia. Old goat chin insisted on something special for his third daughter on her 21st birthday." Ichigo stated as he stared into her violet eyes for a moment.

"Oh! Open mine!" Rangiku exclaimed shoved a bright, pink bag in Rukia's face.

Rukia was slightly scared to open the bag, but she did it anyway. A glittery, deep purple dress greeted her as she opened the bag. A sigh of relief escaped her lips because she never knew what Rangiku would by her, especially after the fiasco of her last birthday. Byakuya wasn't amused by her trying to sneak a striper into his little sister's very large birthday cake.

The trio was distracted from talking about Rukia's gifts as they saw a vase of red roses coming through the café door. "Hey, Hanataro!" Rukia called out as she recognized the deliverer.

"Miss Rukia! It's such a pleasure to see you!" He blushed as he made his way towards the trio. "This is for you!" Hanataro handed Rukia the roses.

"Thank you, but who is it from?" Rukia asked curiously. Hanataro handed her the card.

"It seems like you have an admirer, Miss Rukia. Have a wonderful day!" He said as he turned to leave. The group called out their good byes before the young man left.

Rukia pulled the card from the vase. She apprehensively opened it. Only one man ever sent her flowers at work, and he long had disappeared thanks to her brother.

 _My dearest love,_

 _Cheers to another wonderful year, beautiful! You look lovely with every passing day! I'll be waiting for you! Happy birthday, my love!_

 _Kaien_

A chill ran down Rukia's spine as she dropped the card on the floor. Ichigo and Rangiku noticed Rukia's paling complexion and sudden shaking. "Kaien..." She whispered.

Blood froze in their veins. Kaien Shiba was a black sheep noble, Rukia's ex-boyfriend, and at times her obsessive stalker. The couple wrapped Rukia up in a group hug.

"Do you want us to stay? I'm not sure closing by yourself is for the best." Ichigo stated. His trade mark scowl became deeper as he worried about his best friend.

She finally gained her composer back. "I'll be fine. We right at two hours before close." Rukia refused to let Kaien's words shake her any further. This was a move to make her fear him, and she wasn't giving into the temptation anymore. Besides, she has a few years of martial arts under her belt now. She should be fine.

"Rukia…" Ichigo started to argue, but he was cut off.

"Strawberry, go take my beautiful best friend out! You've been gone to without a break! She needs some alone time with you! Now, go take Rangiku out! I'll call Byakuya and Kisuke before I leave. I'll be safe behind all these locked doors until one of them arrives to drive me. "

"I'm less worried about him grabbing you at home. He's more than likely to strike here." Ichigo growled. He couldn't understand why Rukia wasn't seeing the bigger picture. Kaien was all about showing

"In public? I don't think he's that stupid, especially not after last time." Rukia scoffed at Ichigo's fears.

Rangiku wrapped her hand around Rukia's wrist. "We don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself!"

"I'll be fine! Customers are in and out of here all the time." Rukia countered.

"But it's been dead since we've been here except for that guy over there." Ichigo pointed to the pink haired customer with glasses.

"It's been raining! Rain either brings in the craziness or its dead! This is normal! Besides Szayelporro is working on a dissertation, strawberry. He's been a regular for three months. I can tell you his schedule like clock work! He comes in at 3 every day after his classes, except on Wednesday then it's 5, and he stays till 5 minutes' shy of closing then he leaves."

"I could make your birthday present from me a bloody Kaien. No one messes with my best friend."

"Yeah, Rukia! Let Ichigo kick his distant cousin's ass. Then we wont have anything to worry about!" Rangiku said as she placed her hand on Ichigo shoulders. The poor man was all wind up with tension.

"That's it! I am tired of arguing with you two! I'm officially kicking you out! Go on your date!" Rukia dragged the couple to the door. "I'll call you if I get scared or if he shows up. Hell, I'll even check in every 10 minutes. If its gets busy, then I will even inform you of that! So please leave!" Rukia begged. As much as she wanted her friends around, she knew this was for the best.

Ichigo and Rangiku were still not happy with the situation, but they knew the check-in was going to get as good as it got. Rukia was to stubborn to ask for help. The couple planned to call and warn Byakuya so he would have a man on stand-by near the café after they left. Rukia would surely be safe then, especially if it was Renji guarding her.

"Promise me you'll be safe." The couple pleaded with their petite friend.

"I promise!" Rukia simply stated. Her vein above her eye was slightly twitching showing her aggravation.

"Let's leave before she pops that vein…" He stated with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Rangiku, but not before Rukia got in the last "word". She kicked his shin with all her might forcing Ichigo to lean on Rangiku as they left the café. A smile graced Rukia's lips as she went back to check on her customer. She was determined not to let anything dampen her mood anymore tonight.

* * *

The front door of the café opened. Rukia was in her own little would cleaning until she heard a man clear his throat. She looked up frozen in her tracks as she looked up into the one face that she dreaded and despised. "What are you doing here?" She asked her stalker. Ichigo was right. Kaien was even more stupid than she gave him credit for.

"What? I can't get a cup of coffee from at the café across from my work?" Kaien man replied with a cocky smirk. His aqua green eyes brightened as he saw her fist clinch into a ball.

"You've been watching me this whole time then?" Rukia asked suspiciously. She maneuvered herself to hide her phone as she carefully attempted to pull it from her pocket, but a hand stopped her.

"You wouldn't want to cause any more trouble now, would you, Rukia? Last time, your brother put me away for two years in some Kami forsaken prison."

Rukia saw red as he began to move closer to her. She jabbed him in the stomach causing him to double over. As she scrambled away, she turned back to see if Kaien remained on the floor. Then, Rukia ran into a wall of solid muscle. A blood curling scream erupted from her mouth as she stared at the man in horror.

"Hey there. It's okay." A gentle voice replied. It held authority and safety. Most importantly, the voice wasn't Kaien's. Tension drained from Rukia's shoulders as she let that sink in. Dark grey eyes stared into her violet ones. A brief sense of comfort flowed through Rukia as she examined the tall, dark haired man. Dark grey eyes, black spiky hair, a 69 tattoo, claw marks, and a stripe across his nose composed his extremely handsome. She wondered what type of a man he was.

Kaien's voice broke through Rukia's analysis of her mysterious savior. "Let go of her! She's mine!" His eyes were wild with craziness.

"I think you should leave." The mysterious savior stated as he gently nudged Rukia behind him. He saw one to many cases like these, but he was glad that he arrived in time to save her from whatever fate the psychotic, black haired man had in store for her

"Leave before I call the police, Kaien." Rukia stated with venom lacing her voice. "My brother will make sure you don't see the light of day this time!"

Throwing his hands up in defeat. "Fine. I'll leave!" Kaien walked by Rukia and her protector.

Just as Kaien was past them, he lunged for Rukia only to be met with a fist. Kaien fell unconscious on the floor with a loud thud.

Rukia turned to the dark-haired, tattooed stranger. "Thank you…"

"Shuuhei Hisagi." He extended his hand to her.

A tired smile graced Rukia's lips. "Rukia Kuchiki." Their glazes held for a minute before Rukia looked away blushing.

"So what are you going to do about dumb ass over there?" Shuuhei asked as they made their way to the counter.

"I'm going to call his sister. She lives a few houses down from here, and she will handle him. I really hate to be him when he wakes up cause Kukaku is one scary lady when she's mad."

"Why don't you call the cops?"

"He likes to escape their custody apparently, and its a noble thing. I owe it to his sister. Besides with Kukaku, Kaien isn't going anywhere unless she wants him to." Rukia replied with an evil smile. Kukaku was going to have his ass for pulling a stunt like this.

"I'll close the door so you don't have to worry about customer's coming in asking questions." He walked towards the door to place a closed sign before he walked back to here.

"Can you stay till she comes?" Rukia asked Shuuhei.

"Of course. I'm not leaving you with the idiot over there." He replied with a pearly, white smile. Rukia grabbed her phone to place the call.

After she came back, Rukia asked Shuuhei, "Can I get you anything as a thank you while we wait?"

"How about a large coffee with double shots of espresso and the largest cinnamon roll that you have?" Rukia raised a raven eyebrow at him. "I have a 12 hours shift, but I have a little time to kill before I have to be at the hospital. Caffeine and sugar are my go to fix to get my blood pumping right when I wake up."

"Nice. One of my best friends is in medical school. I can imagine all the late nights you've had."

"Yep one of many! But I'm usually saving patients on the operating table not knocking people out." He said laughing. "I'm glad I could help you though."

"Me too!" Rukia replied as the continued to chat happily and throwing glances at the unconscious Kaien until Kukaku arrived.

Kukaku had Kaien on the first flight to America much to Byakuya's displeasure. He wanted Kaien's head. He was sent to his fiancée, Miyako. As soon as he met her, Miyako had Kaien by the balls. He followed her around like a puppy, and if he got out of line, the woman whipped him into shape.

As for Rukia and Shuuhei, two weeks later and numerous visits for coffee before his shifts Shuuhei finally asked Rukia out. Of course, she said yes!

* * *

"Yay!" Hisana cheered. "Daddy saved mama from the evil prince!" She rubbed her eyes trying to fight sleep.

"Yes, he did!" Rukia said with a smile.

"Now, it's time for you to go to bed!" Shuuhei told Hisana. She gave him a glare, but she snuggled up to her fuzzy Chappy the Rabbit that Rukia placed in her bed. Both parents placed a gentle kiss on Hisana's forehead before they left the room.

"Good night, sweetheart. We love you!" They said in unison.

"Good night, mama. Good night, daddy!" Hisana said right before she drifted off to sleep. The couple left the room smiling holding hands as they left their sweet little baby girl.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading y'all! I had them meeting a little different originally, but this seemed to work a little better. I think the next one will be the first date!**


	4. A Planned Date, An Unexpected Meeting

**Anon:** _Yes! Shuuhei did not know that Byakuya had a sister. You know Byakuya is all business when he fights, and he's not one to talk about his private life in front of others. This chapter should explain most of your lingering questions. The date will be the next chapter so I'll include some information in there as Shuuhei elaborates to Rukia his relationship with her brother._

 **That 1 person:** _Yeah the stripper in the cake seemed like something Rangiku would do! I do like Kaien a lot! But he seemed more useful in making him the ex-boyfriend in this case. It was a toss-up between him and Renji, but Kaien won._

 **I want to give y'all a very big thank you for reading this series of once shots! Y'all are awesome! :)**

 **A flash back is in italics.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its wonderful characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Shuuhei drove nervously to the address that Rukia gave him. The neighborhood was lined with extravagant houses. If Rukia lived here, then why did she work at Urahara's Café if her family was rich. Could Rukia just be even more awesome than he thought? Did she like paying for her own way in the world without relying on family? He could see Rukia being exactly like that since she was so down to earth. His respect for the petite woman increased tenfold.

The GPS interrupted Shuuhei's thoughts as it told him to turn down this lone road surround by tall trees. Not even a road sign was presence to mark the road. Going on a limb of faith, he decided to give the normally reliable GPS a chance so he followed its instructions. Five miles later down the dense wooded road, Shuuhei was trying to figure out where the hell he was as the evening light faded.

Now, only his car lights and a small faint glow off in the distance were the only sources of light. He had a strange feeling that he had seen this in a horror movie before, but he wasn't turning back just yet. He traveled toward the faint glow before he called Rukia asking for directions. He didn't want to seem like an idiot since he couldn't find her address.

Finally, Shuuhei came upon the source of lights - gated area. Two muscular guards stood in each of the towers where large lamps were lit. A bead of sweat ran down his face. Just who the is freak was Rukia? Was she part of the Yakuza? How could a small beautiful, seeming innocent café worker be that? Was he going to die now for learning her secret? What if they dated for years and they broke up? Would he end up getting fed to the fish?

A brief flicker of self preservation ran across Shuuhei's yelling RUN! But a tall, red haired guard's knock on his car's window intruded his thoughts. "Name, sir?"

Shuuhei cleared his throat. "This is where Rukia Kuchiki lives right?" The bald guard tried not to laugh while the red-haired guard remained serious. He looked like he wanted to throw Shuuhei over a bridge with a block of comment tied around his feet.

"What is your name, kid?" The red-haired guard leveled a menacing glare at the dark-haired doctor.

"Shuuhei Hisagi." He replied as a few sweat drops trailed down the back on his head. He prayed the men would just tell him where or if Rukia was even here.

With a nod, the guard yelled. "He's cleared." He turned back to the car. "Welcome to Kuchiki Manor. Lady Kuchiki is expecting you."

"Lady Kuchiki?" Shuuhei replied with wide eyes. He turned a little pale before he drove through the gates. She was a noble? He expected her to have a rich family after having a house in this neighborhood, but a noble? This shock was going to last a while. Although, he was curious as to why she didn't tell him before. Now that he thought about it though, Rukia didn't mention her family much; granted, neither one of them asked about each other's family either. Maybe she was waiting for him to break the ice first.

Shuuhei followed the road until he pulled up to this large stone building with circular ends like a tower. "This isn't a manor! This is a damn castle!" Shuuhei murmured as he exited the car. He made sure his dark jeans and his best shirt was not wrinkled. He wanted to make a good impression. Unfortunately, most families didn't like him till they got to know him due to his choices of tattoos.

A nervous Shuuhei walked up to the large, daunting door with a boutique of white, pink, and orange tulips. Just before he knocked, the door opened on its own according.

"Hello?" Shuuhei called out to see a very familiar face. "Byakuya?" His longtime sparring partner and friend stood in the dark doorway in his steel gray work suit.

"Shuuhei? What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here" Byakuya glanced down at the flowers in his hand. "Why did you bring flowers? I thought we were going to meet Sunday for our normal match since you were off." Then it all started to click in his head. Renji was going die for just mentioning Rukia's date was here. The red-haired baboon was probably laughing his ass off from the control room watching him and Shuuhei meet for the first time outside of the dojo.

"Uh, you see..." He was about to answer Byakuya when said answer opened the door further.

"Brother, are you tormenting my date?" Rukia emerged from her brother's side in a lovely violet dress that matched her eyes.

"Brother?" Shuuhei gulped. Never once did it cross his mind that Rukia would be related to his kendo partner. The men never talked about women or family. They only worked at improving their skills and taunting one another.

"Your date?" Byakuya asked Shuuhei with a raised eyebrow. The confused men stared down at the violet eyed problem in front of them.

"You know each other, don't you?" Rukia asked with a sigh. She thought she finally had a man that Byakuya had never meet before; therefore, he wouldn't scare her date off. The men nodded at her.

"Are you going to tell me how you know one another then, or are you just going to stand there gapping at each other like fish?" She asked as a new look emerged in her eyes. It was a cross between fire and curiosity. Shuuhei knew that look. She was debating which one of them that she would chew out first if she didn't like their answers; although, knowing her, it would be a respectable chew out.

Talking the first step, Shuuhei began, "Your brother is my kendo and sparring partner at the dojo. We've been practicing together for the last seven years. Right, Byakuya?"

Rukia's eyes widen. She turned to her brother and asked accusingly. "You've taken kendo without me, brother?"

"Yes. I have been visiting the same dojo since I was 12." Byakuya replied with a stoic look on his face. His mind was else where though thinking about his first meeting with the tattooed, black haired man in front of him.

* * *

 _7 years ago..._

 _Two wild black haired boys grabbled with one another until their Sensei called time._

 _The tall, slimy boy with long black hair and steel grey eyes asked his opponent,_ _"Who are you, kid?"_

 _His opponent with black spiky hair and a 69 tattoo picked up a kendo sword and starred the entitled teen in the eye – not a thing many people dared do. "You're worst nightmare." The kid replied with a cocky grin. Byakuya wanted to strangle him. "But you can call Shuuhei Hisagi."_

 _"Byakuya Kuchiki – as in heir to the Kuchiki empire." Byakuya wanted his opponent to be impressed but Shuuhei did not give him the satisfaction as he charged. Byakuya had to quickly defend himself as Shuuhei attack with a wild, abandoned force. Throughout a few more of his attacks, Byakuya realized his assessment of Shuuhei's attacks were wrong. They were calculated and precise driven by the force to succeed. Somehow this caused Byakuya to form a slight bit of respect for his younger opponent._

 _The boys traded attacks until they were interrupted by their sensei. "Shuuhei since you're the only one who can go toe to toe with Byakuya. Meet your new sparring partner from now on, and welcome to the top level on kendo, son."_

 _The boys glared at each other, but bowed with respect to one another. Little did they know that their bond would turn into a great friendship._

* * *

Rukia poked her brother in the side bringing him back to the real world. "Brother, you do know that I have been begging you to take kendo forever, right? Why would you hide this from me! You could have taught me here! All I got was self-defense classes." An upset Rukia told her brother how she felt while Shuuhei watched them like you would follow a tennis match.

Byakuya took a deep breath before he addressed his little sister. "Rukia, it's not that simple. Ladies are expected to act a certain way." He replied as he sent Shuuhei a pleading glance, but Shuuhei wasn't that stupid. He knew the little power house in front of him packed one hell of a punch.

Instead, Shuuhei placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Calm down. If it means so much to you, I'll teach you. We don't want your brother grounding you on our first date now, do we?" Shuuhei stated the last part louder so Byakuya could hear him. He saw a tall ebony nod out of the corner of his eye.

After Shuuhei's words, tension fled Rukia's body, which Byakuya was extremely thankful for. Instead of yelling at her brother like she wanted to, Rukia asked him the lingering question that was on her mind and that she was too preoccupied to ask while ago. "Brother, since you are being so forth coming, why haven't I met Shuuhei before then or even heard about him?" Shuuhei acted like he didn't know her family when she told him her last name, and Byakuya never once mentioned him before.

"Kendo is my relaxation time, Rukia. What happens at the dojo stays there, including the people until this occurrence." Byakuya stated as Rukia just started at him like he lost his ever-loving mind. He had been watching one too many American shows lately.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" She asked him.

"Rukia, go grab your coat while I have a discussion with Shuuhei." She turned to leave until Shuuhei found his voice.

"Wait, Rukia! Before you go, these are for you." Shuuhei said as he gave her the colorful bouquet of tulips.

A mega watt smile lit up Rukia's face. "Thank you, Shuuhei! They are beautiful!" She exclaimed as she stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned a million shades of red because Byakuya was right there. He was terrified what kind of expression - or lack there of - was on the Kuchiki noble's face at his little sister's stunt.

"Don't damage him." Rukia growled as she did what he asked. She had an idea of what her brother wanted to discuss with him like he had with Kaien and Toshiro. Byakuya never did threaten Ichigo, but that's because most of the time he was around Rangiku wasn't far behind him.

Byakuya's steel eyes glared at his friend after Rukia left. "So you and my sister?"

Shuuhei tried not to flinch under Byakuya's glare. Dark grey and steel eyes clashed like the first time seven years ago. "We never talked about family, Byakuya. If I had known she who she was, I would have asked your permission before asking her out."

Instead of giving him a real reply, Byakuya stated, "I'm assuming you were the one who helped her out a couple of weeks ago."

His reply surprised Shuuhei. "Yes. I came to get coffee right before my shift. It was the first time that I ever came there since moving into my new apartment. I thought why not? Then I come in seeing that creep try to get her. We put him in his place that night."

"Well, whatever the case was, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. She is my pride." He paused for the moment looking his friend in the eyes. "You rescuing her shows me the caliber of man that you are. Without even knowing that she's my sister, you saved her. I owe you a debt of gratitude, Shuuhei. If there is anything that the Kuchiki Clan can do for you, please let me know."

"Byakuya, I don't want this held over your head. I just want the chance to date and get to know the amazing woman I've only had a glimpse of."

"Then so it shall be. You can date Rukia, but my offer still stands. As friends, I should do that at least. Treat her will that's all that I ask. Even though if you do screw up, she'll put you in your place." Byakuya said with a laugh.

"Don't I know it! Shuuhei joined Byakuya's laughter. A few seconds later, Rukia reemerged behind Byakuya. The men both knew that she at least heard half of their conversation.

"Was he nice?" Rukia asked as she glared at her brother.

"He was Byakuya." Shuuhei stated laughing again as he earned a glare from bother of the siblings.

Byakuya leaned down and whispered something into Rukia's ear, then she smiled. "Are you ready to go Shuuhei?"

"Yes, I am beautiful." He replied as he extended his arm for her to grab. Before they left, Shuuhei mouthed the words "Thank you" to his old friend for giving him the chance to date this amazing woman in his arms.

* * *

 **Okay my lovely readers, did you like this? I know its a little less bloody than maybe you imagined, but Shuuhei did save Rukia so Byakuya is ever grateful. That's not to say that the brother-in-laws don't ever butt heads though! The next chapter will be the date and plan on Rukia grilling Shuuhei! HA! Thank you for dealing with my sporadic updates for this fanfic. I hope to have the date up within the next 2 weeks! I plan to use the long trip home for adding some chapters to my fanfics and starting a few reader request.**


	5. The Date

**I just wanted to give a big shout out of thank you to may readers and reviewers! Y'all are wonderful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

* * *

Shuuhei nervously escorted Rukia to his car. Byakuya's whisper had him on edge, but Rukia's smile was a killer. He wanted what her brother said to cause her to illuminate with happiness.

"So where would you like to go?" He asked once they were both in the car.

"You're asking me? I thought you had this date planned." She replied slyly. Rukia was trying to hold in her laughter when Shuuhei's face fell. The man looked like someone stole his puppy.

Leaning over the console, Rukia placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey! I'm joking, Shuuhei! I would love some ramen for supper since Byakuya doesn't like the simple things in life anymore."

A sigh of relief escaped Shuuhei's lips. "Would House of Ramen be okay then? I hear that it has the best noodles around."

"That sounds lovely! It's one of my favorite places to eat, and one of my best friends works there! If Rangiku is working, then I can introduce you to her! She'll LOVE you!"

"Oh, joy!" Shuuhei muttered under his breath. Why couldn't they just have their first date in peace. Sure, it would be great to meet Rukia's friends, but he had enough shock with seeing Byakuya tonight.

"What was that, honey?" Rukia's asked sweetly in her little innocent voice. A sweat drop appeared on Shuuhei's face.

"I said whatever you want, dear!" Shuuhei said higher pitched than normal. He didn't want to piss her off twice in one night.

"That's what I thought." She had a twinkle in her eye. Inwardly, Rukia was trying not to laugh at Shuuhei's scared expression. "So, lover boy, I think it's time you spill the beans about knowing my brother."

"Do you really think grilling me while driving is the best option?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes." She replied with a smile that he could set the world on fire. "Logically speaking, you'd focus more on the road rather than worrying about if you are answering correctly."

"Damn! I didn't realize you were so much like your brother." He cursed under his breath, which caused Rukia to laugh hysterically.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She promised him.

"I'm kicking myself for never putting two and two together! I knew a few Kuchikis that weren't noble, so I thought you were apart of their branch since you work at the café. Never in a million years did I expect you to be the KUCHIKI princess! But you also never acted like Byakuya until right now." His head was spinning still from that revelation.

"I work at the café because I hate always relying on my brother, even if I have to take over Kuchiki Industries one day." She replied proudly.

"You're his heir?" Shuuhei asked with a gulp as he swerved to miss a bunny. This was Shuuhei's second mark in his favor for the night - not fainting or fighting her brother was the first.

"Eyes on the road, Doctor!" Rukia commanded; although, her voice held a hint of humor.

"Yes, ma'am." Shuuhei stated loudly.

"Now where was I?" Rukia thought about it for a moment before picking up her train of thought. "Ah, yes! I am his heir because he is stuck on an old fiancée who died."

"Can't the elders make him marry?" Shuuhei asked curiously.

"They could, but he has no desire to." Shuuhei's face fell. Rukia could see the storm of emotion clouding his face at her answer. She knew that she had to clear it up. "Don't worry. They won't pressure me either! Grandfather Genrie has a clause written in the will that as long as I am married by 30 or in a serious relationship at that time, the elders do not have a say in our love life."

"Any other curious questions?" She asked with a smile. Shuuhei was silent for a minute. "Since your curiosity is sated, are you going to tell me stories about you and Byakuya?" Rukia asked.

"Can we save this for dinner? I'm still processing you being basically a princess!" Shuuhei asked as he prayed she'd give him a break.

"I'll grant you a reprieve since you're nervous! You've handled everything thrown at you very well so far! Probably better than any of my other friends, except for the Shibas and Kurosakis." Rukia concluded with pride. Maybe she finally found a worthy man.

* * *

Once they arrived at the House of Ramen, Shuuhei went around the car to open Rukia's door for her. She nodded her head in thank you as she hid her face. Most men weren't as considerate as he was nor were they as well mannered. High marks!

A waitress greeted them as soon as they walked in the door, then she led them to a secluded table. "Enjoy your meal. You're waiter will be here shortly."

"Wait, ma'am..." Rukia got the attention of the hostess as she sent Shuuhei a wink. "Is Rangiku working tonight?"

"No, I am sorry. She's off for the next five days due to having a family member ill." Rukia swore after she thanked the hostess. She knew just who was "ill". Rangiku was playing opossum because Ichigo was still free from his studies.

Less than 5 minutes later, a male with bright blue hair greeted the couple. He eyed Rukia up and down causing Shuuhei to clinch his fist.

The man leaned down to whisper. She froze as he breath warmed tickled her ear. "Beautiful, why don't you ditch this loser? I'll make it worth your while." The blue-haired male said with a smirk.

Rukia took a deep breath. She squinted to read his name tag. "Does your sorry excuse for pick up lines really work, Grimmjow?" Her tone surprised both men. This was the tone of a haughty princess.

Large, blue eyes greeted her as she turned the tables on the rude waiter. "Excuse me, short stuff?" That was the wrong thing to say to the Kuchiki Princess.

Before she could punch him in the nose, Shuuhei grabbed him by the collar. "Please leave my girlfriend and I alone. If not, you'll regret it." Shuuhei warned the rude man.

Grimmjow didn't look impressed. Rukia could tell that he was about to retaliate. "One, my boyfriend there will kick your ass. He's a black belt. Very modest about the whole stuff, but I'm not." She told him with a triumphant grin at seeing the man lose his confidence. "Secondly, my brother is Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm sure you heard of him?" Now, the color was completely drained from Grimmjow's skin.

"Yes..." Grimmjow stuttered. This was a hell of a night for him. First woman who peaked his interest in a while was the sister to one of Japan's most powerful men.

"I'll make sure your life is a living hell. Now, you have the opportunity to be a good waiter and receive a decent tip, or you can go get someone to replace you. I don't care which one, but I do want my food." Both men stared at the little woman in amazement. Neither knew that Rukia was bluffing. She hated to draw attention to herself, but this was the best way to resolve this unwanted problem without blood shed.

"Yes, ma'am! Anything you need, and I will make sure it gets done!" Grimmjow replied. If the brother was anything like his sister, Grimmjow decided it was best to keep the Kuchikis happy. He happily tool took the couple's ordered and left them to themselves after he brought a complementary bottle of sake to the two. Shuuhei raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired man's miraculous attitude change.

"For someone so small, you can be scary as hell." Shuuhei told her.

"Thank you!" Rukia replied with a bright smile. "I learned everything from my brother!"

Shuuhei shook his head. Now, he understood why Byakuya never introduced Rukia to kendo. Speaking off Byakuya... "Since our food will be hear shortly, do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes! Please!" Rukia excitedly jumped in her set. Shuuhei laughed at her eagerness; although, it could be the sake.

"Byakuya and I have been friends for seven years. We were the greatest rivals, but then something changed. We were always stuck with each other fighting because the others couldn't keep up with us." He said laughing. "Byakuya hated having anyone near as good as him even if he won more. I was right on his tail. After a few months of not backing down and giving as good as I got in the fights, we became friends. Then we made our one rule - ever speak of the outside world - a.k.a. our families or work - while we were fighting. "

"That defiantly sounds like my brother. Always Mr. In Control."

"He's not always. Come to think about it, you both tend to favor each other." He told her. Rukia brown furrowed. Shuuhei could tell that he confused her. "Your eyes tell me everything, sweetheart. But your brother, his tell is in the way he fights. The worst day he has, the harder he fights pushing both of us to the max. Those were the days that I wanted to break out promise, but didn't."

"I didn't realize we gave away so much." A hint of shock still evident in her voice.

"You only do to the people who know you." Rukia arched a delicate eyebrow. "Sweetheart, we may not have been friends long, but I can read you like a book."

"Then, what am I thinking now?" She asked curiously. Rukia wanted to see how accurate his powers were.

"You think I'm nuts." Shuuhei said laughing. "Probably regretting agreeing to my date because I'm weird. Your eye are crinkling right now so you find me amusing even! You're curious about my other hidden talents now, and you are starving for food."

Her look of astonishment said it all. He was right on all - or at least - most accounts. "Nice. You just may get a second date just for trick!" Shuuhei smiled like he just won the lottery. Rukia wanted a second date? He could jump for joy!

Suddenly, they were interrupted by their meal, but neither one of them cared. The talked about their childhood, family, and import events in their life. These were the things that were missing from their brief chats at the café. The couple laughed and talked the night away in their little corner until the restaurant closed.

"Where do I need to drop you off?" Shuuhei asked as he got in the car.

"My apartment would be great!" Rukia replied with a big lopsided smile.

Shuuhei took off following the directions that his petite gave him. Shortly arriving outside a lovely apartment complex near the cafe, Shuuhei ran around to open Rukia's car door and help her out. "Well here we are..." He trailed off as they arrived at Rukia's door.

"Yeah... Uhm, would you like a night cap?" Rukia asked.

Ever the gentleman, he declined. Determination set in. Rukia wasn't going to let the handsomest man she's been on a date with in ages escape that easily. Before he could leave, she maneuvered him to where his back was against her door.

"So Shuuhei, I never did thank you properly for my flowers." Rukia said as she leaned in closer pushing him up against the door. "I loved what each tulip meant. If you keep this up, you're going to go a long way with me." She promised as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him. Their lips met, and it was like lightning struck both of them. Their veins heated with excitement. A shocked Shuuhei allow Rukia to deepen this kiss. She parted her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in there. The battle of dominance commenced until Rukia gave away to Shuuhei's lead and taking his place.

Shuuhei swore he died and went to heaven. This whole night and the little angel in his arms was all a dream. In the next moment, he'd wake up on his bed frustrated because he failed his date with Rukia. But none of that happened as he pinched his arm.

Out of breath, they finally came up for air. "You're going to be the death of me." He whispered as he leaned his forehead on hers for a moment.

"Nah, you'll be fine. If you can keep up with my brother, you certainly can keep up with me." She replied with a wink.

Talking a step back, Rukia leaned up to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful night, Mr. Hisagi. You were a wonderful date."

"Ms. Kuchiki, would you go out with me again?" He asked full of confidence. After that kiss, the world could end, and he wouldn't have cared. Shuuhei Hisagi got to kiss the girl of his dreams.

"You bet your ass on it!" She replied with a smile as she opened her door. Shuuhei waited for her to lock up before he left.

Rukia watched Shuuhei walk back to his car from her window. Ms. Little-Perfect had a secret. She really liked the man who just left. Their kiss wasn't partly to blame on the sake like he thought. No, the sake provided a damn fine excuse to kiss the man she'd been dreaming about for the past two weeks. Needless to say, it was damn well worth the risk!

* * *

 **Yeah, a little OCC but I thought it was cute!**

 **A little note if you're wondering... Overall, tulips represent fame and perfect love. White tulips mean newness and heaven. Pink tulips mean affection and caring. Orange tulips mean desire and passion.** **** Different sources may tell you something else.**


	6. Down the the Sickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

"Why? Why must I be sick tonight of all nights!" Rukia sniffled in her dim lite closet as she searched for a warm yet sexy outfit. Tonight was important! Shuuhei finally got his promotion as the Assistant finished his residency so they were going out to celebrate.

Unfortunately, Rukia had been feeling under the weather most of the day. Water, hot tea, and soups were her only saving grace to avoid canceling tonight. The over the counter medicines were not working. She was so aggravated because she spent days planning this night, then she ended up sick!

A shiver racked her body. Rukia grabbed her big, fluffy bathrobe and went to check the thermometer. How could it be 80 in there when it felt like 40 degrees?

Suddenly, a loud, trio of sneezes broke through the room followed by a coughing fit. Finally having enough of the temperature change, Rukia ran to get a thermometer.

After 2 minutes of waiting, the thermometer read 103. There was no way she could go out with a fever this high, and she didn't want to risk getting Shuuhei ill. Rukia took some medicine right before she called Shuuhei.

"This is Shuuhei! I am sorry I can't be reached right now. Leave a message after the beep, and I will get back too you!" The generic voice mail met her.

 _Just great! He's working late or getting ready. Maybe I'll catch him in time!_

"Hey Shuuhei…" Cough interrupted her. "Look, I hate to do this to you last minute, but I'm sick - like running a high fever and chills sick. I'll call you when I'm better so we can celebrate properly. I love you. Bye." Rukia left the brief message. Utter guilt flooded Rukia even though being sick wasn't her fault. With her fate being out of her hand, she gathered all the comforters that she could, turned on Netflix, and passed out.

A hour later, Rukia heard someone come in her apartment. She could barely move let alone fight off the attacker so she burrowed deeper into the covers. Hopefully, they would leave or maybe she was just hallucinating the noise.

A deep sigh triggered Rukia into a coughing fit. A large, tan hand felt of her head, then said hand removed her covers.

Glassy violet eyes met dark grey ones. "Hi…" Shuuhei greeted his petite girlfriend.

Shocked as she was, Rukia was thankful to have someone with her. "No! You cant be here I'm sick!" She croaked.

"Rukia, I'm a doctor! Taking care of sick people is what I do!" Shuuhei exclaimed. "Don't look at me like that!" Rukia was staring daggers into him.

"You're a surgeon not a doctor." She countered.

"I am a doctor first and foremost no matter how you word it. So don't argue with me, Rukia." She growled at his command. "I'm staying so you might as well do what I say." He told her.

"I don't like you!" Rukia glared and returned back under the covers.

"Byakuya said you'd be a bad patient, but I didn't expect this from you."

"It's because I don't want to get you sick! You operate on people for a living!"

"My love, I am off the next 4 days. If I get sick, I'll be well by then." He told her soothingly. Shuuhei didn't want to get Rukia too worked up.

"Fine, you can stay as long as you bring me miso soup." She sleepily pouted. Granted, Shuuhei staying had its advantages. He would make sure that she took the right medicines and she ate properly.

"I'll give you the stars if you want them." Shuuhei told her with a smile. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and tucked her back into the covers. Soon Rukia's light snores filled the room.

When he was sure Rukia was fully asleep, Shuuhei began making her some miso soup and planning a surprise to make both their days better.

Two hours later, Shuuhei put on the newest Chappy movie that he bought for Rukia. He gathered a fancy serving tray, her favorite bowl, spoon, water, and a red tulip. Then he woke her up to eat and take her medicine. Rukia's hair was had the worst bed hair known to man at that point, but to Shuuhei, she was the goddess of sleep. Her cute little quirks made him love her more.

Once she was full awake, Shuuhei set the tray in her lap. She granted him with a breath taking smile. "Thank you, sweetheart" She told him in a soft voice.

Tasting the soup, Rukia's mouth was over come by waves of flavor. "You are a tremendous cook, Shuuhei Hisagi. I think this is the best miso soup I've had in my life! Will you make it everyday for me?" Rukai aksed jokingly. Then she noticed a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

Shuuhei nudged the red tulip towards her. Rukia picked up the tulip to notice a brilliant white gold ring in the center. "What is this? I'm still sleeping ring?" She asked as she picked the ring out of the flower. I

The handsome man knelt on the floor and took her hands in his. "Rukia Kuchiki, you are my best friend, the light of my life, and sometimes the bane of my existence." He said with a smile. "I promise to cook miso soup for you everyday so will you do you the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

Within seconds Rukia was feeling a million times placed the tray to the side. With straightest face, she told him, "Only if you make the miso soup everyday." Her laughed filled the room at the look of astonishment on Shuuhei's face. Suddenly, she launched herself at him and tackled him to the floor. Straddling him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course, I'll marry you, Shuuhei Hisagi." Rukia said right before she kissed him.

* * *

 **This one shot was inspired by one of the Japanese Classic Marriage Proposals: "Make my miso soup everyday?" but with my own twist. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach._**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all my wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

It was Christmas season, and Japan was buzzing with excitement. This year they were supposed to reach several inches of snow in Karakura Town. The whole town was hyped up for the return of the ice rink, expect for one petite woman. She was excited to spend her first Christmas with her boyfriend.

Byakuya was expecting them to be at the manor in a few hours to celebrate Christmas Eve. Shuuhei was even given permission to stay the night, but he had to bunk to the room that connected with Byakuya's. Rukia could understand her brother's reaction, but that still didn't stop them from planning to see one another after midnight.

A small smile crept onto Rukia's face as she imagined Shuuhei seeing his present. The man was fascinated by Byakuya's new sword, and what better gift to give him than one of his own? On the other hand, Rukia also took time to make a special drawing for Shuuhei. She knew that he would love both of her gifts, but she wanted this first time to be special.

A loud bell rang throughout the manor. Eagerly, Rukia ran to the door. She opened it tackling a gift burdened Shuuhei. "Hey there, honey." He said as he tried to keep his balance.

"Let me help you!" Rukia told him ecstatically. Christmas was her favorite time of year! It wasn't about the presents for her. The spirit of Christmas was about giving and being with the ones that you loved.

"Huh…" Shuuhei didn't want to be rude. If he told Rukia no, then Byakuya may would kill him. On the other hand, he didn't want her guess what her gift was. But he was saved as soon as he saw a shadow in the hallway with a brief smile on his face.

"Rukia do not be rude." Byakuya told her as he emerged from the shadows. He couldn't be happier that one of his best friends was dating his sister, but they lived by the age old promise "don't ask. don't tell" when it came to either one's love life.

"Right, I'll go get one of the servants to help." She replied as she ran into the kitchen.

With a serious face, Byakuya turned to Shuuhei. "Remind me to never ever give her chocolate around Christmas again!" They could hear Rukia excitingly telling the servant to come help them with the luggage and presents. "As well as caffeine." Byakuya murmured

Before Shuuhei could reply, Rukia bounced into the hallway with a young male servant falling behind her with wide eyes. The men tried their best not to laugh, but only Byakuya succeeded. Rukia's abundance of happiness rubbed off on everyone after a while.

"Come on! I'll show you to your room." Rukia said as she grabbed Shuuhei's hand and Byakuya muttered good luck as the couple left the hallway.

After a few twist and turns around the glorious manner's secret corridors, Rukia opened his room. Shuuhei marveled at the 4 poster bed with the canopy top. He shot a sexy grin at Rukia and raised his devilishly handsome eyebrow right before he ran and jumped on the bed. Rukia soon followed suit laughing all the way as she climbed up right next to him.

"Just so you know, you are not allowed to use that smile unless it is suggesting something else." Rukia warned him as she punched his shoulder.

"What are we using code now?" He said laughingly at his disappointed girlfriend.

"Yep. I wouldn't want Byakuya to kill you" She replied hiding her smile as she happily snuggled into Shuuhei's side. They both laid their enjoying each others company until their heard heavy footsteps along the floor.

The couple broke away from one another. Rukia slipped outside to the balcony while Shuuhei placed a look of awe on his face as the servant entered. He gently placed the bags and presents down. Shuuhei nodded his head in thanks as the servant left them alone again, but their peace wouldn't last long.

Byakuya entered the room shortly after the servant came. He had a smile on his face. He did love torturing those two supper is served he accounted. "by the way, the Kuchiki elders shall be over."

Both Rukia and Shuuhei paled at this announcement only to hear Byakuya mumbled, "Oh, I'm sorry that's next weekend."

Rukia could have kill him then and there. She knew it was on purpose. "Bastard." She thought. Sure, he was her brother, but she didn't appreciate him interfering in her love life.

Dinner went by smoothly. Five courses were served along with their favorite lemon ice box cake for dessert. After dinner, Rukia made the men suffer through the old claymation _Rudolph_ and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. She had white chocolate popcorn balls while Byakuya and Shuuhei drank a glass of aged bourdon. Of course, what they didn't know was that Rukia has spiked her eggnog throughout the day. She decided to keep that little gem to herself as they blamed everything on the chocolate and coffee.

Soon it was time for bed. Byakuya went off to bed first, but not before he gave Shuuhei a death glare. In other words, Shuuhei knew the rules. No sleeping or even thinking about sleeping with Rukia in his house.

So Shuuhei almost obediently followed Byakuya. Due to their conjoining rooms, each man could hear what the other was doing. Once Byakuya was satisfied that Shuuhei was asleep and not waiting to seek out his sister, Byakuya was able to sleep in peace.

Somewhere down the hall after two hours of playing Skyrim by herself, Rukia grabbed one of her favorite books to read. She needed something to keep her awake at two o'clock in the morning, and _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ was the perfect book to put a pep in her step as she read it out loud.

Granted, all this staying awake may be a waste of time. She wasn't even sure if Shuuhei would be able to sneak out like they had planned. In any case, she was ready with his small, special gift and a large kiss if he could succeed.

Rukia gathered her pillows on her bed and piled, then she laid back on them as her little lamp emitted a radiant light from her room. "Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house. Not a creature was stirring not even a…"

"Byakuya…" Shuuhei finished the sentence for Rukia as he snuck into her room, silently closing the door behind him.

A bright smile crossed her face as she saw Shuuhei. He came quietly over to her bed and sat down beside her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Rukia spotted a small gift in his hand. "Merry Christmas." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, love." He replied as he gave her a light gift. Shuuhei then brought his gift from behind his back. "I believe this is for you."

"And I believe this is for you." She gave his gift as well while a hint of laughter filled her voice.

They both opened their presents at the same time. Rukia's was a beautiful set of jewelry – a diamond and sapphire encrusted snowflake necklace and earring set.

"A beautiful set for my winter princess." Shuuhei told her right before she pulled him close for a deep kiss.

"You did good." She told him.

"I know." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Now, what do you think about yours?" Rukia asked. She was so caught up with her own gift that she didn't watch Shuuhei's reaction to his present.

"I love it! You are a brilliant artist, my love. I thought this picture was gone forever, but you brought it back to life." He stated as he looked at a mirror imagine of him and his mentor who passed away. This picture meant more to him than she could ever know. He thought the flood in his apartment ruined the only thing he hand left, but apparently, it was enough for Rukia to recreate it.

"I love you." They whispered to one another right before they indulged into a quite kissing frenzy. Sooner than they wanted too, the couple broke away as Shuuhei left for his room. The couple was truly happy even if they had to part for a little while.

Christmas morning, all the gifts were passed around. Rukia gave Byakuya a first edition book on Japanese Samurai culture while Shuuhei gave him a new bottle of high end whiskey and crystal glasses. Byakuya gave Rukia a new fuzzy bunny that she called Shiro. She was so ecstatic for the little, white ball of fluff! As Rukia played with her new bunny, Shuuhei was caught up examining new work equipment. He had been complaining about needing a new stethoscope and scissors, but he was more focused on saving for Rukia's present.

Rukia placed Shiro in his cage and finished opening her other presents after Byakuya threatened to take the poor bunny away. Now, it was the finally time to open their big presents. Shuuhei hesitantly gave Rukia her second present. He hoped she liked it as much as she did with the jewelry. Byakuya was sending him evil glares because he knew what the package held. Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream rang out throughout the family room followed by a blur of purple as it crashed into Shuuhei.

"You promise?" Rukia asked happily as she tangled herself tighter around her handsome boyfriend as her brother coughed trying to remind her that the couple wasn't alone.

"I never go back on my word." Shuuhei told her proudly. He looked forward to their time in the dojo since Rukia was so determined to learn. He had put off teaching her for a while now. Against Byakuya's wishes, Shuuhei planned to teach Rukia the art of kendo.

"I think I'm going to call her Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia stated as she released Shuuhei to give Byakuya a better view of her sword.

"It's a lovely name for a beautiful sword." Byakuya said as he admired the pure white sword in Rukia's hand. Shuuhei found the perfect sword for her, even if it was causing him a lot of grief. He could see Rukia now accidently cutting herself, but that was Shuuhei problem now. His friend swore to protect and teach Rukia as diligently as he trained.

Now, it was Rukia's turn to give him his present. "Here. I hope you like it." She told him.

Rukia held her breath as Shuuhei unwrapped his gift. Byakuya hide his smile when he heard Shuuhei's breath hitch at the beautiful sword in his hand.

"It's called Kazeshini." Rukia told him. "I had it made especially for you, but Byakuya helped." She told him shyly.

"Thank you." Shuuhei's glittered as he wrapped his little girlfriend up in a hug. "This is the best Christmas ever."

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Yes, I know I kind of sound like a sappy Hallmark movie! I apologies, but I couldn't help it! Be on the lookout for one shot around New Years.**


	8. The Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Rukia patiently waited by Byakuya's side for Shuuhei in front of their dojo. Byakuya refused to leave his little sister in at the mercy of half the uncultured men who attended the dojo. Granted, he knew most of them; hence, why he was in overprotective brother mode. Thank Kami, Shuuhei Hisagi was different, even if he was a little rough around the edges at time.

"Why are you standing with me again?" Rukia asked a stoic Byakuya as he threw glares at any man who even thought about approaching them.

"Shuuhei didn't want you to get lost, and I don't trust those men to leave a beautiful, young woman alone." Byakuya commented, which cause Rukia to smirk.

"Awe! Look at you being all tough!" Rukia patted her brother's arm causing him to grit his teeth.

He wanted to swat her away, but that wasn't what Kuchiki's did, especially to their little sisters. Instead, Byakuya settled for giving her a glare.

"Rukia, I will make Shuuhei regret promising to teach you if you keep this up!" He scolded her.

"But brother, you already promised he could teach me since you didn't want to do it yourself." Rukia countered. She knew that she won the round when Byakuya's eyes narrowed at his little sister's wonderful manipulations. Well, she did learn from the best after all.

Sensing he was losing this battle, Byakuya settled for plan B. "Since you're so energetic, why don't you drink this!" Byakuya handed Rukia a new drink called Monster. "It's blue raspberry flavor. It's supposed to help you concentrate on your practice."

Rukia eyed the drink skeptically, but it's not like Byakuya would lie to her right? So Rukia took this Monster and drunk all of it in nearly a single gulp. The flavor was different than she was expecting, but the after taste wasn't too bad.

Once she finished, Rukia gave the can back to Byakuya who discreetly threw it away.

Just as soon as Byakuya disposed of the evidence, Shuuhei walked up to join the group. It took all of Byakuya's will power to hide his evil smile. Shuuhei would eventually learn when Byakuya said no, he meant NO! Rukia didn't need a sword nor did she need to learn how to use onw. She'd just torture Renji with her newly acquired skills.

Greeting Shuuhei with a nodded, Byakuya pushed Rukia gently towards Shuuhei. "Here she is! All raring to go like promised. Y'all two kids have fun!" He called out watching the confused couple enter the dojo.

"What's up with your brother?" Shuuhei asked Rukia in a quiet tone as he opened the dojo door for her.

"He probably had a meeting that he was about to be "late" for. You know by Kuchiki standards for late is 30 minutes early." She told with a shrug.

"You sure he wasn't acting strangely though?" Shuuhei questioned Rukia once again as the entered the building.

"I thought you came here to teach me, not criticize my brother." Rukia countered with a dark look in her eye. Shuuhei knew that tone as well as the look. It was Rukia's "if you keep asking me this, I will smit you" tone.

"Rukia, come on I was just asking a question. No, need to get hostile on me." That's when Shuuhei turned to see a raven eyebrow arched at him, and those once beautiful violet eyes turned a dark, dark shade of purple. He was in for it now.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, if you value your life, shut the hell up." She growled at him. Needless to say, Shuuhei did as his girlfriend asked on pain of death.

"Here is the women's changing room, honey. I'll be waiting for you when you come out." Shuuhei directed Rukia towards the closed door with the Women's symbol on it. "Just look for the locker with your name of it! I had Tatsuki put in everything that you'll need for practice." He told her with a smile.

Rukia grinned at his comment. Maybe she was a little too harsh on him, especially if he asked Tatsuki to make sure she had all the proper gear in her own locker. Before she entered the changing rooms, Rukia spun around, grabbed Shuuhei by the tie, and pulled him into a quick, passionate kiss. "I'm sorry." She told him when she let him go.

A stunned Shuuhei stared after the petite wonder. "Maybe I should make her made more often if I get kisses like that!" He thought to himself.

After 10 minutes of making sure that she had all her gear on correctly, Rukia exited the changing rooms. She saw Shuuhei leaning up against the wall so she hopped and skipped over to him.

Noticing her upbeat tone, he asked, "Are you reading to get started?"

"OH COURSE!" Rukia told him a little too enthusiastically, but he just put it off that she was super excited. He couldn't really blame her though since Byakuya didn't want her practicing kendo to begin with.

Shuuhei led Rukia to a room he reserved, and no one would bother them thanks to Byakuya's heavy influence. "Go stand in the middle of the mat while I grab the _shinai."_

Rukia was standing on the mat thinking about doing cart wheels when Shuuhei handed her the bamboo sword. "This is how your supposed to hold it." He showed her the correct stance with the sword raised partly above his head.

Taking the _shinai_ in her hand, Rukia attempted to mimic Shuuhei, but her stance was a little off. He placed her feet in the correct position. Then gliding his hands up her arms, Shuuhei pressed his body up against Rukia. Her heart was pounding in her chest as Shuuhei wrapped his hands around hers just like a teacher would, but he wasn't as unaffected as she thought. A tiny sweat drop fell down Shuuhei's face being this close to Rukia like this.

"Okay, love. You have to hit like this...now move forward." He said as he moved with her. Switching techniques on her, he told her, "This is how you cut, and turn into a block." The couple moved in one fluid motion. Rukia was silently thanking Byakuya for every dance lesson that he made her take.

"Alright, I think you're ready!" Shuuhei commented. Rukia placed on the mask that he handed her. "Ready?"

"Yep!" She replied.

Within ten minutes, Shuuhei was still blocking Rukia's blows but something changed. Rukia's eyes got a little fuzzy, then she bounced into a hyper active mode yelling from the top of her lungs as attacked Shuuhei with her _shinai_. "Take that you evil fiend!"

"Rukia, take it easy!" He yelled as she kept advancing on him. Shuuhei was blocking her attacks left and right. "Maybe we should take a break. You are getting too into this!" He called out, but all he heard was an evil laugh.

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" She charged at Shuuhei yet again.

"What the hell?" He asked as she took a swipe at his head. "What did you eat before practice?" Shuuhei asked skeptically as decided to advance towards Rukia.

"Just my normal snack." Rukia replied as she swung wildly at Shuuhei to throw him off guard. "But Byakuya did hand me a drink called a Monster. It's supposed to help me focus on the lesson." She told him with a smile.

"I'm going to kill him…" Shuuhei muttered, but he wasn't paying attention to Rukia at that point. He was just planning on how to get back at Byakuya when Rukia wacked him upside the head.

"Oh, now it's so on." He growled at his petite girlfriend, who had mock terror in her eyes. Shuuhei advanced rapidly on her, but Rukia was defending with all her might.

Soon, he knocked Rukia's sword out of her hands. "Give up yet, darling?" He replied as he tackled her to the ground.

"Not a chance." She replied with a saucy wink as the wrestled on the floor. Rukia hoped their little foreplay here was definitely going to fall over to the bed room.

* * *

 **Okay so maybe Byakuya's revenge planned back fired lol. I know he wouldn't normally do that, but it was too funny to pass up.**

 **Shinai is the Japanese term for the bamboo kendo sword. If I get the kendo movements wrong, please forgive me. I would love to take kendo, but apparently, my town is lame and doesn't offer classes.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Have a Happy New Years to all my lovely readers.**


End file.
